Undercover
by gossamer moonglow
Summary: Gibbs is going undercover in a case and maybe, just maybe he'll find something he is not expecting.
1. The Case

Witten for akaEve as Heiti relief fic! She asked for Gibbs/ofc and I tried to do my best.

**Chapter 1**

'Boss, you looking hot!'

Gibbs rolled his eyes at the obvious exaggeration on DiNozzo's part. Plus he never thought he would listen to his senior agent calling him "hot". It was slightly disconcerting. That of course didn't stop Tony. 'How do you feel Boss?' The only answer suitable is that question was "like lamb in front of his executioner". And is that even an expression, Gibbs wondered briefly while his mind wandered to the story of Mary Stewart and he imagined said Queen's first meeting with Elizabeth I. Tony's question was really annoying but his Boss decided to remain silent and grant the younger man just another day of living considering he would need him later on during his mission.

"Oh smokin' hot!' The annoyingly happy voice was certainly Abby's. How was it possible the room to be full with people when only seconds earlier he was alone? OK not full exactly but Abby, Ziva and Tony were standing ridiculously close to him with something that looked like… admiration? Gibbs was nothing if not modest; he didn't really like the way the much younger women were looking at him. Tony's face hid a certain amount of jealousy as well for some reason. Gibbs took another look in the mirror and smirked.

'Really nice, Gibbs, black suits you.' He was dressed all in black, a 'painfully' expensive black suit, an equally expensive black tie, a black, dress shirt with cuff-links in the same colour that Gibbs could only imagine by what stone they were made. To complete the attire he was made to wear a pair of shiny new black shoes. He thought that if the shoes were both back and white he'd look like one of these Mobsters in a seventies' film.

Damn! Why was he in this position again? Tim, who had magically appeared to stand in the far ending of the room saying nothing was really, "really" looking at his Boss and not how he was dressed like the others, was the one who noticed his discomfort.

'You're the only one who can pull this one, Boss. Peterson was looking more to you than Tony or me. So that makes you the most possible candidate to enter in that hotel and find out what's going on.' Gibbs was amazed that his youngest agent could actually see that he didn't like this mission at all.

Navy Officer Adam J. Peterson had been found dead a couple of days earlier in a remote alley, really close to a part of the city that was pretty classy and really expensive. He was beaten to death, as a warning? They didn't know. The man had given a really good fight that was obvious by the scratches in his hands but they had no DNA or any evidence to lead them on. His assailants were more than four though according what little evidence were capable of finding in the crime scene. It was also very clear that someone was trying really hard to cut off the investigation. Apparently when they had killed him they had no idea he was a Navy Officer and it turning right back at then.

What had brought them in the current situation, Gibbs in front of a full-body mirror and all others looking at him was that after the futile investigation, Tim had discovered that Peterson had a second -part time- job as an escort, in lack of a better word.

That night of his murder he was going to "visit" a mysterious woman who went by the initial "L". They hadn't managed to find anything else about her, neither her real identity not how she really looked like not the woman herself. In other words unless they did something like "infiltrating" in the Escort Agency Paterson had been a member for two years, they wouldn't be able to learn who had killed the forty year old, well trained Navy Officer.

So, that's what they did and several days later, when "L" asked for the "company" of a man, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the only one to meet her expectations. Unfortunately for said agent.

"Really, Boss, you look just like that guy who played the gigolo..' His eyes moved upwards as he thought the film. 'Well, not really a gigolo. Boss have you seen "Sweet Birth of Youth with Liz Taylor? You look just like…' He finally had the sense to look at his boss and stop thinking the old TV film. Gibbs gaze was murdering.

'Ya think, DiNozzo?'

'Um… well what I mean is well, you're much more mature with your gray hair and all your experience…and…' Tim looked at Tony wondering if the older man had a suicide wish while Ziva and Abby were exchanging amused glances. Gibbs himself would have thought the situation was hilarious of the expensive clothes he was currently wearing weren't so annoying.

'Are you hitting on me, DiNozzo?'

'What? No Boss!' Tony saw his Boss stalking him until he had him cornered in the wall.

'Good.' Gibbs turned around smiling to the young women who were looking at them and was ready for business. 'Alright. We have a case to solve and I need you all, next to me. You too, DiNozzo.' It wasn't the right time to bait his senior agent. His life was at risk if they did any kind of mistake and he wasn't so very fond of the prospect.

'Hm Boss? Here're your glasses.'

'Glasses, McGee?'

'Well, we have a camera attached to them so when you actually see this L, maybe will be able to identify her and take you out of there the soonest possible.' Gibbs took the glasses and put them on. They were different than his usual ones. He turned around to gauge reactions.

'It gives a certain authority.' Ziva said.

'An old escort with a pair of glasses. Who would have thought of that?' Gibbs wasn't so sure about the whole scenario they had pulled.

'NCIS?' Abby and Tim asked together and Gibbs had to roll his eyes.

'Just make your best to come out of there alive, Boss.' Tim said and Gibbs felt the slight fear in the young man's voice. Strolling out of the room he patted his shoulder.

'Do your best from here, McGee and everything will go fine. DiNozzo, David with me.'

It was time to meet their suspect and finish with their case.


	2. The suspect

Lyn looked at her image in the mirror, seeing but not recognizing herself. She vaguely remembered the well-known fairy tale about a mirror and who was the most beautiful woman in the world. Only in real life monsters were not as easily understood as the wicked step mother. Yes, no more witches in the modern world. Anyway, the person, the woman she could see was beautiful with her flaming red hair, short cut to only reach just under her ear, and almond-like emerald eyes. The green dress she wore today really complimented her in all the right places, that at least she could see it herself. Still, it wasn't enough. Nothing was. She knew what was hidden behind the pretense of the attractive woman. She, if no one else, could clearly see the fear and the despair inside those green pools. She could see the same, little girl, the same frightened kid who could not shout for help at nights, who could never show and thus heal her open wounds.

That night would have been her last attempt to forget the past, her past and move on. All previous efforts were unsuccessful. She only wished this one not to be…

She heard the knock at her door, strong and soft at the same time. She turned around, purposely walked over there and opened it.

Gibbs, DiNozzo and David were inside the hotel. It hadn't been easy to convince the manager to let them stay at the room next to their suspect. Tim had been there earlier that day to install some equipment, as Gibbs had said in absolutely technical terms, as to be able to hear their leader's interaction with "L" at him and their lab. Ziva was going too stay at the hotel and be the 'medium' between Gibbs and DiNozzo and Gibbs and McGee.

Another micro-camera was added at Gibbs' jacket to make certain they wouldn't lose contact with him. For one, he wasn't planning on getting naked any time in the close future or to get killed so for once he decided to listen to the geek of his team very, very carefully. At the very least he could listen to Tim, so he hoped the younger man would recognize their mysterious suspect, and do it fast. Really, despite appearances, femmes fatale was not his style.

'OK, Boss, you're all set, ready for the big entrance, everything's in place.' Tim's voice was steady and so was Tony's look right next to him. Well, if only it wasn't such a ridiculous for his age case.

'I'll be right here, Boss.' Said Tony just before Gibbs knocked the door of room 601.

The woman, who opened the door, was nothing like he expected. If he had only met her some place else for a different altogether reason… She was small made, lithe, with short, red hair, green eyes and an expression that radiated anxiousness, not the usual aggressive type that had attracted him these last years. That last attribute put Gibbs in thinking from the first second. She looked timid as if she was frightened about something, and it was left to him to explore what that was.

Eyes locked and she took a couple of steps back to let him enter.

Gibbs heard Tim talking. 'OK Boss, I got her photo taken, I'll run her to the system. She looks familiar thought… doesn't she?' Gibbs was fairly certain Tim wasn't expecting an answer, but he had to agree with his junior agent. She did look familiar. And scared! Gibbs felt his Gibbs felt his natural protectiveness awaken and he thought that she was either an extremely good actress or a victim of some kind. He found himself wanting to be the second and pushed the instinct away. He had a case to solve and a dead Navy officer to give justice to.

So, it was time for show. Gibbs put a predatory smile in his face and moved towards the woman, who took even more steps behind.

'Stop…!' She all but ordered if the quivering voice could be described as commanding. Which couldn't, really. '…right where you are'. She continued trying to take over of the situation. Gibbs complied because it was too early to scare her off, even more that is, and changed his smile to a much gentler one, the one he kept for victims and children.

'But why? You asked for me?' How long had it passed since he had to seduce anyone? The last women he had met were all coming on to him, so he had gotten used to it… And, really, why should he even have to seduce someone who in lack of more polite words, wanted to spend her night with a gigolo? This woman, a murder suspect was cowering at the corner of her own luxurious hotel room.

He saw her intense gaze travel between him and the floor.

'Once again and I cannot do it…' He heard her whisper.

'What? You can't do what?' He asked as he cautiously walked closer to her. She seemed lost in own world so she didn't notice him until he put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched under his touch. Did this woman want to have sex with a stranger when in fact he couldn't stand being touched?

'I'm sorry, Sir.' She said avoiding him once again. 'You will of course get paid for your time… but your service is not required any longer.'

Was that her plan? Asking men to meet her, seeing them and then sending her goons to beat them to death? Somehow, Gibbs doubted. He needed to buy some time before leaving.

'Are you sure? I will make you feel good.' Geez, wasn't that too cheesy?

'I'm sure you can't! Now, if you'll excuse me…' Gibbs didn't hear what she had to say because he was listening to someone else.

'Boss, you're not going to believe who this woman is…' Tim had found her identity, so they were one step closer to the end…


	3. Closer to the truth

**Chapter 3**

Room 701. The man was walking furious back and forth inside the luxurious room waiting for his assistant to inform him about what was going on in the room just right under his. She shouldn't been doing this. He should have told her about what happened to her latest boy-toy. But her knowing meant that this time she would speak, she'd tell everyone about their secret and he had threatened her many years using her naiveté and fear to keep her silent. One more crime would have been her limit, he assumed.

It wasn't really his fault, just his men had taken the beating a little further because he had resisted. Bad things that he was a Navy Officer, as it was later announced to him. He heard a knock in his door and found his assistant at the other side.

'Who's this time?' He asked without any other greeting. The younger man entered the room, used by his long-time boss's antics.

'An older man, in his fifties. Maybe a little older than the previous one, never seen him before. Didn't look like the rest though…'

'What do you mean?'

'He had a certain air of authority around him. And he wasn't alone. A younger man was with him and I initially thought he was her rendezvous. I followed him afterwards and found him sitting in the lobby. He seems an easy target, nothing to worry about. And after all he's already gone.'

'You saw him leaving?'

'Yes. What are we doing about the other?'

'Call the rest of your team and deal with him at his exit…'

'Like last time?' He shuddered at the thought. He wasn't a killer; it's just that last time things had gotten a bit out of hand.

'Make sure he never meets her again and that he doesn't know who she is. We don't need any blackmailing.'

'Why is she doing it?' The younger man wondered but he found himself pinned on the wall. Pain ran all over his body and his head throbbed where it had been hit.

'Not your business, Johnson. Do your job and keep your questions to yourself.'

'Yes, sir.'

Tony knew he was being watched the moment he was alone in the corridor. He strolled with easiness to the lobby, sat for a while flirting around and informed Ziva about what was going on.

'OK I'll see what I can find about him.'

'He thinks I left and he's heading to room 701.'

'Maybe you've got something there, Tony.' Another voice was heard. 'I'll check the hotels system.'

'Work faster Probie…'

As Tim was trying to find out who had rented suit 701 he got the results of his first searching.

'McGee, McGee, you've got something…' If his work wasn't easier when Abby wasn't there to make everything louder, especially now that she was worried about Gibbs she would be there to assist. He could understand her fear; it was shared by everyone involved in this case.

'I heard it, Abby.' He turned around to see the findings. 'Abs, does the name Magdalene Fergusson sound familiar to you?' She bit her thump while thinking when a sudden light entered her eyes.

'The heir? The millionaire?'

'That's her! Boss, , you're not going to believe who this woman is…' and of course he didn't expect an answer. 'She's Magdalene Fergusson. Her father used to be one of the most famous ship makers in America.' And as a last though. 'Is she our killer?' 

Gibbs heard Tim carefully. They had an extremely rich, extremely scared suspect and he had to make her open to him.

'What makes you sure I won't be able to help you enjoy this night?' His tome both gentle and arousing, that went lost to her, for now at least.

'…because no one has ever been, Mr... And my apologies if I'm in any way insulting, but I don't feel all that fine at the moment. So, if you'll excuse me.' Gibbs put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

'You're sending me away…' He felt her shivering and he knew, from experience that it was due to fear and not attraction. 'Actually, Miss Fergusson, I need your assistance, so no! I'm not going to leave unless you tell me what is going on here. Or rather speak to me at NCIS.' Gone the seductive tone, back to professionalism.

'NCIS?' She was honestly surprised and confused.

'Naval Criminal Investigation Service.'

'You're not a…' She made a move indicating something between the two of them.

'I'm not. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.'

'Agent? And what does this NC…?

'NCIS.

'What do you want from me? And how do you know who I am?'

'Your last escort was found dead, beaten to death, right after your 'appointment' last week.'

She lost all her colour and sat on an armchair.

'I can't believe this. He knows?' He asked whispering mostly to herself.

'I think you must come with us.'

'Us…?

A knock on the door and Tony and Ziva were inside the room. Ziva wondered about handcuffs but Gibbs refused them as unnecessary.

'Mr Fergusson, he's gone. And he's got her with him. He wasn't alone. A man and a woman were also with them.

'Follow them.' He said as he threw the glass he was holding to the wall. 'We've got to find them. Who was he?'

'I don't know, Sir, but I don't really think he was an escort.'

'Damn. Find out who they were and come here. We must find them before she talks.' He got up and the younger man found himself at the same position as earlier the same evening. Only this time the pain was more.

'You won't be able to do anything else if you fail. I want her back at the house in an hour top and those people in front of me. I won't pay her stupidity.'


	4. Facing Demons

Non explicit, brief mention of child abuse.

** Facing Demons**

It was not an easy ride back at the Navy Yard. Tony was trying to explain Lyn the reason behind her-not really- arrest while Ziva was looking for any unwanted actions from the petite lady and Gibbs was driving. The last one also wanted to stop thinking the green eyes widening as she heard who he was. He had actually seen a thrill of relief until she heard the reason behind their op. At one moment about ten minutes afar from their destination Ziva shouted to stop the car.

The Israeli woman was looking at the woman sitting next to her to stop any attempt at escape, but she didn't expect the panic attack. A posteriori she could remember all the little hints that led to that, but she had chosen to ignore the dilated eyes, the sweating, the grabbing of the handle of the door, the pale face. But the unmistakable attempt at hiding the nausea was not something Ziva could miss.

Before Gibbs, having the time to question her, she had the smaller woman kneeling on the ground dry-heaving. The men were out of the car in no time and Tony brought the distraught woman a bottle of wine while Gibbs tried to calm her down as if she was a child. She flinched away from Tony but when Jethro came closer she looked at him as if begging him to understand her. Gibbs didn't know what to do when he found his arms full by their red head suspect. She held him tight as Ziva was talking in her ear. It took more than any of them had wanted, but after ten minutes she had collected herself and stepped away from Gibbs.

'I'm sorry.' She said looking on the ground. 'I don't know what came over me.' She returned to their sedan and took the same seat as before.

'Actually, I think you do…' Gibbs said to himself but decided not to push the situation before having Ducky by his side. He was not going to have another breakdown on his own.

As soon as they reached NCIS he had Tony escort Lyn to a question room, while Ziva called Ducky. He was ready to start his questions when Tim stopped him.

'Boss, I think I have something you need to see before starting.'

Tony couldn't believe Probie had done it again; Tim had stopped an interrogation once again. This kid would never know! A rather angry Jethro followed Tim outside the room.

'McGee! How many times do I have to…'

'Sorry, Boss, but you should know.' Tim stopped him and that was a surprise on its own. 'It's something that happened about thirty years ago, in 1979. Magdalene Fergusson was gone missing. Her father reported it as abduction, but a couple of days later two officers found an 11 year old girl wandering in a park. At the police department they called a social worker who said the kid was abused.' Jethro made a questioning noise and Tim clarified. 'Sexually abused. She was in a very bad shape, both physically and emotionally. The kid didn't want to return home, wasn't telling them her name, but they had photos of Fergusson and they recognized her. When her father and older brother came to take her home she didn't want to go with them, but hugged her dad. Her brother pressed charges against anyone responsible, but the case was never sold.'

'How about the evidence?'

'No DNA profiling was used to solve cases back then, Boss, so even if there was something on the kid back then, it was of no use.'

'So, are you saying that she's killing men as revenge?' Tim just shook his head. He didn't know.

'But, Boss, maybe you can make her talk.'

'OK, good job, McGee!'

Lyn was for the second time in a questioning room, only this time she knew she was the suspect, the accused. Her mind and thoughts were reeling. Was there any chance for Robert to have found out what she'd been doing and killed a man to stop him from talking? No, not even he was such a monster to do that. But, he was, a voice inside her head reminded her; he was a bigger monster than that.

'Miss Fergusson, we want to talk with you about your whereabouts on last Friday and if you, by any chance, know this man.' He put a photo of Peterson, as he was found behind the hotel, right in front of her. She stared at the photo for a while trying to calm her stomach, she ten took a deep breath and looked Gibbs in the eyes.

'I'm certain Agent Gibbs, you know that I do know him. Who was he?'

'He was Navy Officer Adam J. Peterson.'

'A Navy Officer?' She was really surprised.

'Yes, can you explain me what transpired between the two of you that day?'

'The same thing that transpired between you and me tonight, Sir.'

'Did you have anything to do with his murder?'

'No.' She shouted. For the first time since he had met her she seemed angry. 'But I may have been the cause of his death.' She whispered.

'What do you mean, Miss Fergusson?'

'If my brother knew about my meeting with Peter, that's the name he had used, he may have tried to see if he knew who I am… and stop him from talking.'

A knock on the door stopped them and Jethro turned angrily to see who had the audacity to stop him. He saw a short, brown haired man dressed fancily.

'I'm George Harrison. Miss Fergusson's lawyer.'

'Miss Fergusson doesn't need a lawyer for the time being, Mr Harrison.'

'And if I did you wouldn't have been the wanted one.'

'Your brother asked me to defend you.' Jethro saw the woman fighting with herself and wondered what nightmares she had faced in her life and if said nightmares had anything to do with her brother. Finally she seemed as if she took a decision.

'I don't need your defence. Or his for that matter.'

'Miss Fergusson. Lyn…' The lawyer tone sounded off to Gibbs and not a little patronizing.

'You heard the lady. Get out.'

'Agent Gibbs…' Tony appeared from nowhere to escort Harrison out of the room.

Gibbs turned to look at his 'suspect' and he found himself staring at a pair of green eyes wet with tears.

'Are you ready to talk?' He asked her.

'If not now, then when?'


	5. Unfolding the truth

It was a hard chapter to write and I kept details at bay. Either way I would probably not being good in descriptions. It is a rather dark chapter.

**Chapter 5 Unfolding the truth**

The blue eyes were unmoving and Lyn couldn't help but wonder why she trusted their owner. For the first time after everything… she could instinctively trust the man in front of her when in fact he had made it clear that he thought she was a murderer. Or maybe she was overreacting and Agent Gibbs was only doing his job, a little too well maybe! Still, there was no way she was going to show any sign of weakness to this man just like she hadn't all the previous years.

She used her handkerchief to sweep off the tears from her eyes, stood straighter in the chair, that by the way was ridiculously uncomfortable and started talking with no attempt to make it easier for her interrogator. She felt a shiver as she remembered a film she had watched a long while ago about a children's book writer who were abducted by her childhood tormentor. It was a pretty creepy film and she could have been lost in her memories if a raised eyebrow didn't stop her on time. Closet Land indeed.

'When you're ready, Miss Fergusson.'

'What would you like to know Agent Gibbs?'

'A little ago you said that you may have been the cause of Navy Officer Adam Peterson's death. Will you be as kind as to explain it soon as for everyone to return to our jobs?' He growled. She couldn't believe it, he actually growled at her.

'Sure. If a certain person was aware about my… shall we say meeting with him, then maybe he could go to some extremes as to not my identity be found out. I don't want to believe he could reach murder but everything's possible.' Oh yes, indeed! When that man was considered, everything was possible, of that she knew first hand.

'Will you tell that man's name?'

'No!' She didn't need time to think for an answer.

'Are you wasting my time, Miss Fergusson? I don't enjoy…'

'I am certain you don't, Agent Gibbs, but…'

'If you don't want to spend the night in prison I suggest you start talking.' He loomed above her in a threatening way and he saw her hugging herself in the way victims do he felt almost badly for bullying her to confess, but only "nearly"! He's still not certain if she was to be trusted. Of course when said suspect hugged herself, and stared down with a lost look and was stubbornly silent he had to reconsider his views.

'Miss Fergusson, we cannot help, unless you tell us what is going on.'

'And what makes you think you can help if I tell you what is going on? No one ever helped, so why should I believe you?' There was an edge of hurt, bitterness, anger and disbelief at the woman's words that left agent Gibbs speechless, but only for a while.

He walked next to her and kneeled down putting his hand under her chin to raise her head and see the sad face.

'Well, you haven't met me before, have you?' She shook her head as tears ran down her face.

'I can help but only if you let me.' She nodded and started talking in a dull, lifeless, monotone voice, so different than the one he had gotten used in the brief time he knew her.

In the meantime Tim had returned to his searching for evidence, lost tracks or clues than could help them. Deep down he didn't want to believe that the kid who had gotten hurt in such a way had turned to a murderer despite knowing all too well that it was more than possible. So, he just kept looking for something to prove their original thought wrong.

He checked all Lyn's previous rental hotel rooms, and looked for anything that could lead them to another suspect. And just that moment Robert Fergusson along with his lawyer and a company of three rather large men appeared in the building looking for all purposes as if he owned it.

Tony was called to deal with the distraught brother.

'Mr. Fergusson, you sister didn't want Mr. Harrison's assistance.'

Robert did expect that things were going to evolve like that, but he had learnt from a very young age to never lose a battle and he wasn't ready to start now when his whole life was at stake. He used everything in his power to manage to have a medicinal testimonial that his sister was under psychiatric evaluation.

Tony read the certification that seemed legitimate enough but wasn't ready to accept it as evidence.

'OK, Mr. Fergusson, you may wait until the interrogation is over. If you want.'

Gibbs left Lyn with Ducky who used every part of his training to calm the shivering woman down. Jethro left the room in a state of utter disgust. He found himself in need for a punching bag but he had to calm himself to face Robert Fergusson even though Lyn's words came back to haunt him. The emotionless voice and the terrifying reality of what had happened to her as a child made him protective over a woman he only a few hours ago didn't know she existed.

_"It was the summer of 1979 and we were on vacation. The first days I and Mom were alone, and then Dad came to spend the weekend with us. It was the first time he was coming with us the summer holidays. I was so happy and excited because he had promised me to help learn horse riding. He had said he'd even buy me a horse if I agreed to help him build a boat. I really liked watching him work so I agreed._

_That night I went to bed early because I was too tired from the day's activities. I always had a torch under my pillow and a small light open when we were in vacation. Back then I wasn't afraid of the dark. Ever since I am. My parents had gone out to celebrate their 13th wedding anniversary._

_I was sleeping when I felt that I couldn't breathe. I opened my eyes to find myself pinned to the bed by a heavy weight. A few moments later I realized it was another body, warm and heavy. I tried to speak but I couldn't…_

_… His hand was in my mouth. The only thing I remember is pain and pain, nothing more. The feeling of helplessness, pain, suffocation, pain, the unknown, the fear, the salt of the tears, pain again and in the end a face! A face that I knew but had never associated with pain…. and then he had gone and I was alone in my bed again…He was family until then. After that he was my nightmare, the monster that didn't let me sleep…and then_

_I left the house as soon as I could walk, as soon as I had stopped crying. I hid myself well until an officer found me and I was returned home. What could I say? To my Dad? Your son is a Monster? I later found that he was my Aunt's son actually that my Dad had adopted before getting married to Mom, but what does this mean? He was still family wasn't he?"_

Was he? Gibbs didn't know what to tell to the tear stricken face in front of him, who despite the anguish was beautiful in its pain and still too innocent looking. He had left her with the Doctor to calm. He was walking to the lab to see if McGee had found anything when Tony called him from behind.

'Boss! Robert Fergusson is here and he brought some papers that prove Lyn 's seeing a shrink.. Abs is checking them.'

'Boss, Look what I found. Every time Miss Fergusson had a … um… date, her brother was in the same hotel in a room close by.' Tim said as he reached them.

'From what Lyn said Mr. Fergusson was also her rapist.' A sharp intake from both his agents reminded him once again how screwed up their case was.

'If you ask me our suspect remains in the Fergusson family. It just changes gender.'


	6. Chapter 6 Finale

_I tried to not have it sappy but it is possible that I have failed. _

**Chapter 6 Finale**

Gibbs was of course right at his instinct. A closer investigation of the evidence showed that at the crime scene were two of Robert's bodyguards and after a 'conversation' with Lyn's psychiatrist Tim and Ziva were in the nice position to inform everyone that the certification was fake. The results in Lyn's check up also showed that she had never taken antidepressants or any other kind of medicine. If they were to ask her she would have told them that they were needed, just not so much as to leave herself unprotected against her brother.

At the very first interrogation Johnson, Robert's assistant and secretary revealed everything he knew in a rather spectacular way. He couldn't stand Gibbs' tactics for more than two minutes. Not even Gibbs himself thought he could break him that easily.

'So, you're saying you know who killed the Navy Officer Adam. Peterson…'

'Navy Officer? No, Mr. Fergusson said he is…um… was a..'

'Yes, well no! He was a member of the US Navy.'

'And that's why you got the case…' Gibbs looked at him and tried to see if the man was actually that naïve or stupid or just didn't have a clue he was going to be arrested for conspiracy and cooperation to murder.

'Yes. Now will you tell us who in fact killed Peterson?' He stood right in front of him in the other side of the table, hands on the flat surface looking him straight in the eyes.

'Mr. Fergusson knew about Magdalene finding men like him and wanted to stop them from leaking anything in the media so he usually tried to threaten them… um… a little?'

'Are you asking me?'

'No, no Agent Gibbs. I just mean that it was an accident!'

'So he just wanted Peterson to be beaten and not killed!'

'Well, yes! That's right!'

'Thank you Mr. Johnson.' He said and left the secretary alone in case he realized what he's said.

His team members that were watching the interrogation met him with smiling faces.

'Is he that stupid?' Ziva asked as soon as they came close to him.

'Yap! Apparently he is.'

'Do you think that Lyn could press charges against her brother for what he did to her?' Tim asked.

'Either way, McGee, it was so long ago that I don't know if it will do any good.'

'Poor woman. Living like this..'

'Yes.' Gibbs agreed absentmindly. His thoughts were at the woman in question. She was finally free. They found her waiting at his desk.

'What happened?' She asked Gibbs.

'Robert Fergusson is responsible for Peterson's death.' He said to her. 'You're free!' The hug was unexpected, but then again pretty much everything was when it came to Magdalene Fergusson.

'Thank you!' She said so softly that only he listened to it as he wrapped his own arms around her. It only lasted a few seconds and then she was out of the room.

'I wish she could start a new life.' Tim said and everyone agreed with that notion. Gibbs only hoped it wasn't too late for the younger woman. Even though considering the way he had met her and her reluctance at doing what she wanted was not a promising start. Maybe when she met the right man she'd be ready to let her trauma behind; in the past, where it belonged.

_Two months later_

'Agent Gibbs, could you please tell your team to come to my Office?' Director Vance called the senior agent and ten minutes later they were waiting for said Director to arrive.

'I asked you to inform you we have a new psychologist whose specialty is in passion/ rape crimes. She just took her PhD in Forensic Psychology and we got her just out of FBI's hands at the last moment.' Leon looked as if he had taken a special delight at that information that Gibbs tried to hide his amusement. 'And as an extra you all know her.' A knock on the door interrupted him and the woman who entered was both familiar and exotically strange.

'Miss Fegusson, good to have you here..' Vance took her hand for a moment before turning to his agents. 'You know Agent Gibbs' team, right?'

'That, I do.' She said as she looked at said supervisor and gave her hand in a shake.

The woman he was seeing now had not got many things in common with the one two months ago; her hair was pulled back showing every part of her face, that indeed was beautiful, and made her eyes look bigger while the dark green suit made them look emerald. The dark burgundy shirt she wore made her look paler but in a way it suited her complexion and Gibbs found himself looking forward in getting to know her better.

Later that day and as he was waking to his car he saw her going to his own. She called him before he had the chance to do it himself.

'Agent Gibbs, would I be too bland if I was to invite you in lunch tomorrow?' It was the first time he was seeing her smile and it was a spectacle to behold.

'You would, but I don't think I mind…'

'It's a date then.'

'That's how it seems.'

'Nice.' She gave him a paper with her address. 'I moved to a small apartment only a moth ago, so not everything is in the place but I think it's decent enough to invite you there.'

'See you at noon.'

"Cole Porter Swings" was heard from inside the house when he knocked the door. It was opened to reveal a jean clad woman who were surprised to see him so early.

'Oh you're early, aren't you?'

'I thought that maybe I could help.'

'Nothing to help with, but come in.' She had cooked lamb with okra that matched with his red wine. They had an easy, light conversation about the news and political situation. An hour later Gibbs found himself sitting in a couch eating a dessert made of yogurt and some kind of biscuit she convinced him that it was made by her. Moving slow was nothing new for Jethro but he had to take careful steps because despite appearances Lyn wasn't ready for a relationship just yet and he wasn't the most stable character all things considered.

Two weeks later, on a Sunday morning found them at his basement, sandpaper in their hands laughing at something he had said. He turned to the laughing woman and he noticed her cheek was covered with dust. He took of one of his gloves and moved to her. He put his hand on he cheek and with slow movement he removed the dust.

His hands were instantly around her waist while hers went to his neck. It was the first time he let himself enjoy the feeling of having her in his arms. When his lips explored hers was in a way of showing her that all traumas could find their remedy. It seemed clear that she was in the same page and when he pulled her in his lap they both knew that this time everything was right and they were there for all the right reasons.

**Finis**

**_I want to thank all of you who read, reviewed, liked this story. I really appreciate it more than you know. _  
**


End file.
